<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Names by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759969">Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose'>give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about you fascinated Spencer. He loved almost every detail about you. <br/>Almost.<br/>You had a tendency to name inanimate objects. And talk to them at times. Especially technology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about you fascinated Spencer. He loved almost every detail about you. </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>You had a tendency to name inanimate objects. And talk to them at times. Especially technology.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything troubling. Just a quirk that he didn't fully understand. He saw these things as tools. Things to be used and not really thought of. You clearly thought differently.</p>
<p>When you first started going out, you offered to give him a ride home. He had walked to the coffee shop you met at, but now that it was pouring out that didn't seem like an option.</p>
<p>He had taken you up on your offer and you grinned. Stating that you were excited to introduce him to ‘Cordelia’.</p>
<p>He was confused, but followed you into the parking lot. </p>
<p>“That's my baby girl.” you pointed to an older Toyota Corolla. Cleary beaten up- ‘clearly loved’ you would say. </p>
<p>“This is Cordelia?” he asked as he got into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>“My pride and joy.” you rubbed a gentle circle into the steering wheel with your thumbs. </p>
<p>Spencer couldn't hold back his laughter after hearing the reverence in your voice. </p>
<p>“Y/N. You know it's just a car right?”</p>
<p>You threatened to make him walk home if he didn't apologize to your car.</p>
<p>He kept laughing until you pulled over to the side of the road. He quickly apologized to the machine and called her by name ever since. </p>
<p>Now, as your relationships got more serious, you had begun to name his things too.</p>
<p>“I've decided that your car is named Bates.” you grinned as you buckled your seatbelt. </p>
<p>“Why do you think you get to name my car?” he responded playfully.</p>
<p>“Well, I know you won't do it. Poor guy hasn't had a name.” you reached forward to pat the dashboard, soothing the car.</p>
<p>Spencer rolled his eyes, but let it go.</p>
<p>Spencer knew he truly loved you when he actually started referring to the objects by name without thinking about it.</p>
<p>He hadn't realized how bad it was until he referred to his car by name at the office. </p>
<p>“Hey, kid. We're getting drinks tonight. Want to drive?” Morgan had asked his coworker after a slow night. </p>
<p>“I can't. Y/N is picking me, because Bates is in the shop.” he said as he packed his bag, not paying attention to his words.</p>
<p>“Who's Bates?” Prentiss asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Uh. I mean my car.” Spencer coughed and waved a quick goodbye. </p>
<p>He knew you truly loved him when you started asking for his opinion when naming new things.</p>
<p>You had gotten a new laptop for work. It was sleek and gray. You had instantly fallen in love with it. </p>
<p>You sat on the couch, staring at the new laptop and ‘Little Red’, your cherry red HP that you used for fun and creative projects. </p>
<p>“Hey Spence?” you called out to the apartment. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” he responded, walking to the living room. </p>
<p>“What do you think? Baby Boy or Pretty Boy?” you gestured to the laptop that you had been agonizing over. </p>
<p>Spencer chuckled, “Well, Morgan calls me ‘Pretty Boy’ at work.” </p>
<p>“Pretty Boy it is.” you smiled and quickly typed the name into Device Settings.</p>
<p>He couldn't help the small feeling of pride in his chest that you had named something after him. </p>
<p>That brings us to today. </p>
<p>You were laying on the couch, watching TV when Spencer came home from work. No case, but still consulting and filling out paperwork. </p>
<p>“Good. You're home. What do you think about Jason or Amelia?” you asked, a shy smile on your face. </p>
<p>“Well, that depends on what you're naming.” he answered honestly as he removed his jacket.</p>
<p>You rolled up to kneel on the couch, facing where he stood at the front door. Your hand fell to your stomach, “How about a little genius?” </p>
<p>Spencer opened his mouth to reply, until the words hit him. He turned to face you, disbelief on his features. </p>
<p>“You mean…” he couldn't finish the words. He didn't have to, you nodded. </p>
<p>“Y/N!” he ran over to embrace you, one shoe still on. </p>
<p>You giggled as he swung you around in circles, peppering your face with kisses.</p>
<p>“What do you think? Jason or Amelia?” you asked after he stopped. </p>
<p>“Both sound perfect.” he nodded before pressing his lips to yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>